For many years, fuel economy has become more emphasized in the automotive industry. There are several approaches for reducing the fuel consumption of cars, one is the use of light weight materials such as aluminum and magnesium. These materials can reduce the weight of a car, but due to their lower strength they can barely meet current crash-safety standards. As such, bimetallic constructions made of steel (inner part) and aluminum (outer part) are proposed. Such materials, however, suffer from drawbacks. As one example, in mixed material parts, the joint areas are known to have poor or no corrosive resistance against corrosive environments. More particularly, the expansion/contraction characteristics of the materials during exposure to temperature variances can limit the ability of the materials to seal and/or can degrade materials. As another example, such materials can limit that ability of members to be attached to one another or have a limited ability to enhance the attachment of members to each other. More so, typical materials have little or no expansion capabilities which may require additional applications of the material to completely fill open spaces between the joining structures, which can be time consuming and costly. As another example, upon the application of fasteners, the material may be displaced thereby forming additional open spaces either surrounding the fastener or within the fastener as it pierces the joining structures. These additional open spaces may partially remain open and susceptible to the surrounding environment (e.g., moisture). Thus, the present invention provides an insert that acts as a seal, a structural adhesive material, both or the like wherein the material at least assists in overcoming one of the aforementioned drawbacks or other drawbacks.